1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to backpacks and other bags. More specifically, embodiments of the invention relate to a backpack assembly that is a backpack with a foldable seat and rollers attached thereto.
2. Related Art
Children and adults across all demographics play sports for recreation and exercise. Many of these events provide no seating and little space to sit. A solution for players to carry their needed items and be able to sit down is needed. Many of these sports require specialized clothing and equipment. For example, a certain sport may require a ball or disc, a uniform, a special pair of shoes, various padding components, a specialized implement (such as a baseball bat), boundary markers, and safety equipment. The participants may also require personal items such as food, beverages, medication, and inhalers. As such, there is a need for a convenient and efficient method to store and move the personal items and the specialized clothing and equipment from the participant's home to the location of the sport.
Many of these sports are played at recreational facilities, schools, churches, gymnasiums, and parks. Many of these locations do not provide adequate seating for participants and spectators. Some locations provide seating for participants or spectators, but not both. Because seating is usually inadequate, many participants and spectators will bring a seat to sit upon during the game or intermissions. This is yet another item that must be carried by the participant and/or spectator to the location.
Many of these sports are played by children and teenagers, which means that a parent or guardian is often present for the practice and/or game. For instances in which a parent or guardian does not accompany the child (such as an after-school program, for example), the child has difficulty carrying the personal items, specialized clothing and equipment, and the seat. Even if present, the parent or guardian may also have difficulty carrying the equipment.
The prior art fails to provide a solution to these problems. Most backpacks or other bags of the prior art do not provide a foldable seat for the convenience of the user, requiring the user to carry or strap on a seat. This solution is difficult, time-consuming, and prone to loss. Some seats of the prior art provide attached bags and compartments, but these bags are often too small and not adapted for carrying sports equipment. Also, some backpacks provide rollers for ease of use by the user, but the rollers are permanently positioned, such that the backpack does not provide a stable base for sitting upon.